


Tea For Two

by httpmarvelous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Film Geek Phil, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Musician Dan, Pastelish??? idk, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmarvelous/pseuds/httpmarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until after</p><p>                                                               I poured the second cup</p><p>                                                                       that I realized</p><p>                                                                         I was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a tragedy play written in the 9th grade for the Shakespearean lesson portion thingy. It was pretty crappy, but it got me an A for the semester. Recently, I found it saved on a flash drive and decided I have nothing to lose, but my dignity and reputation. But honestly, it had a good concept. So I fixed it up, meaning it wasn’t about Dan and Phil at first, but you know, I can’t get enough of those dorks. Just to let you know, some of the occurrences are based on real life experiences. So yeah.

“Rugby. Can you believe that.” Phil infuriated told his mother about his dilemma that had occurred earlier, moments after they finished their supper. It was the day that the question that teenagers hated the most became an assignment. His contemporary literature/humanities teacher assigned the students to write a five-page report and create a presentation on what they aspired to be in the future. Everyone had the liberty to write and presented whatever they wanted to do.

Phil was positive that majority had no idea what they wanted to do. The other percentage of students were freaking out or didn’t even care. He cared. He wanted success and happiness brought upon himself and his mother. He wanted to make a change in the world. However, all the topics were to be approved first.

“Mr. Bradburr said and I quote, “Don’t you think that playing around with a camera and recording people playing dress up and play pretend is impractical and childish? How about I give you extra research time just to make sure you don’t choose a stupid topic. Also, ask your classmates for advice. What about Jimmy? He’s choosing rugby. Now that’s a profession. Better than your choice.” End quote.” 

Well…maybe his teacher hadn’t expressed it in that was specifically, but still. And it seemed that his mother knew as well, which was clearly shown in her tone of voice. “Did he, really?” 

This left him to sigh and shake his head slowly. “Well no, but that’s what he meant! He just said it politely, so I didn’t take offence in it. Obviously. It’s not fair that he thinks film is childish when it’s not. Film is a creative gateway to a person’s brain and story. It brings things to life.” 

“Of course, Philly. Maybe he’s not entirely corr―,” She started explaining, although his words were expressed first.

“You know that more than anyone else seeing as Dad was a filmmaker, too.” This down-casted the previously lighthearted mood. It was indicated in his mother’s worn down eyes.

Phil’s father was an independent filmmaker with a gift to make any object have a voice and motive of living. He was an inspiration to him. His most treasured memory of him was when they all went to Florida for a sand and sun filled Lester holiday and his father surprised by handing down his old camera. His ten-year-old-self shouting in glee and admiration, giving his father a bone-crushing hug. He remembers himself saying, _“I’m going to be just like you, dad.”_ Phil couldn’t think of a better moment than that one. A moment where he was truly happy. 

Two months after, the pressure of work got to his father. Late nights, both on weekdays and weeknights. Phil couldn’t recall a time he felt more distant to his hero. His dad was his hero and always has remained at that spot. Even after his mum received the blasted phone call that brought everything to shambles. 

_“Mrs. Lester, this is the New Cross Hospital’s psychiatric ward speaking. I’m head nurse, Laura Keane and it seems that your husband was admitted after being found overdosed from antidepressants. He’s stable and sleeping as of now, but were you every aware if he was suicidal or wanted to kill himself?”_

He remembered her sobs and trembling hands that shook from fear and grief as she spoke with the head nurse. However, answering the question didn’t assist on anything because right when she was heading out the door and left him with his next door neighbor’s older son, his father was pronounced dead. 

“Yes, he was and a wonderful one,” his mother responded with a melancholy smile. “Just like you will be one day. Look...I know more than anyone else that film is one of your passions, but Mr. Bradburr doesn’t. Convince him of the beauty and creativity it produces. Be the one to inspire and change his point of view, as well your classmates.” 

Phil nodded. It sounded like an easy task, but he knew that it would be a challenge. That’s why his mum suggested it. She knew that if anyone was to inspire someone, it would be him. And he would do it proudly. “I will, mum. I love you, okay?” 

Blinking back tears, she nodded. “I love you, too.” She told him with a tender gaze, as she stood up from the dinner table and started cleaning up the plates and utensils. “And as thrilling as it is that it’s Friday, we both need sleep. Okay, love?” 

Then with a slightly mischievous grin, she added, “We both know how much you need your beauty sleep.”

“Mum!” He exclaimed with a titter. His mum laughed in return. 

“Okay, okay. Goodnight.” 

Just as he was climbing up the stairs to his room, his mum called him back. “Oh wait! I knew I forgot something,” she mumbled to herself, but then with a normal voice, she told him, “Phil, we are having nice and formal supper with the Howell’s tomorrow night. They just moved in across the street, today. You know, where the Clarke’s used to reside in.”

Phil had seen a moving truck earlier that day when he walked the way home from school. He knew how his mother was with making new friends and making the community they lived in united, so he wasn't really surprised with the news. What did surprise him was that Mr. and Mrs. Clarke moved out of their thirty-year-old home.

“It would be nice for you to dress up appropriately. First impressions make or break a person, remember.”

“Okay, mum. Got it. New neighbors, dinner, dress nice, first impressions, and formality,” He smiled as he listed off what he had to do, but then he remember the new question that had formulated in his brain. “Why did the Clarke’s leave?”

Her only response was, “A change in scenery.” This confused him even more because she expressed it coolly. When she saw his puzzled face, she blithely explained. “They had different beliefs and ideas towards somethings and they decided to leave. It’s fine. We don’t need people like that in our lives.” 

Phil nodded, comprehending what his mother expressed to him. There were always people that expressed their distaste for what happened with his father. They falsely claimed that he was just another druggie that he sinned by overdosing because he “attempted” committing suicide, that he was insane, that he deserved what he got, and that he was a terrible father who only cared about himself. He was none of those things. His father wasn’t suicidal nor insane. He was just overwhelmed sometimes with the workload he had, so he took antidepressants. Knowing his father, he probably forgot that he previously took his medication and took more. All he knew was that his father was a good man and father, as well. Phil hated that sometimes people believed one thing and eliminated the alternatives. People didn’t understand, they just assumed.

“I know. Goodnight.” 

“Night.”

With tomorrow’s dinner party in mind, Phil started preparing for bed and as he took off his clothes and black rimmed glasses, he wondered who the Howell’s were. **Did they have children? Where they his age? Older? Younger? What did they do for a living? Why did they choose to move to St. Montel Street? Would they even like him?**

_Who’s kidding…No one would ever like him. He was just Phil. ___

He laid down with these thoughts and as expected, he found himself still awake two hours later. Just like any other night of his life. With a sigh, he further curled into his green and blue checkered duvet, hoping that the warmth would slow down his thoughts and bring him deep sleep.

____


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a dork and Dan is a little shit, but we love them.  
> wc:1636

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my peeps reading this at 12 am, 4 am, or 6 pm, this is for you. (Screw those who don't read at this specific time) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Jk. plz read. I need love)

_ Phil’s POV _

Mornings were all the same at the Lester household. Well, not really. Phil just loved sleeping.

**Saturday. 6:00 a.m.**

Phil’s alarm blares, giving him a heart attack.

**6:01 a.m.**

He snoozes said alarm.

**6:05 a.m.**

The alarm rings again. Phil knows how he is in the morning. He won’t voluntarily wake up unless there is coffee or waffles waiting for him.

**6:06 a.m.**

This time, he bothers to unlock his phone and turn off the alarm. He doesn’t have to wake up until 7:20 so he’s okay.

**7:29 a.m.**

Phil opens his sleep-ridden eyes and lightly groans as he stretches. Grimacing when he hears his bones pop, he reaches for his phone on the bedside to look at the time.

“It’s 7:29?!” He exclaims, getting up from his bed in a panic. Phil overslept meaning he missed school. Again. He had already been reprimanded by Dr. Carter, the school’s principal on how he should prevent being late or absent because if he did it one more time, he would have to be written up. “What am I going to do now? Mum’s going to kill me!”

Phil did the best he could and ran across the room to his closet. He was extremely unfit, but at that moment, he was the fastest man alive. Under two minutes, he changed his sleeping tee into his Marvel tee and his Cookie Monster pajama pants into some skinnies ~~(which took some struggling)~~. He didn’t bother changing his socks, which he slightly cringed, but he had to be efficient. When he finished putting on his white vans, Phil grabbed his phone and galaxy backpack and started running down the stairs. Apparently that was a mistake because he ended up tripping on the last two steps.

He landed on the floor on his stomach with a loud yelp. Defeated, he rolled over and laid there contemplating where it all went wrong.

“Phil. Phil, are you awake?” His mother’s voice rang from upstairs. She was still here. _‘That’s weird because she always leaves the house at 7:00 a.m. for work,’_ he thought. _‘Maybe she called in sick.’_

“Oh!” She was surprised, to say the least when she found her son on the floor. “Dear, why are you hugging the floor?”

“I’m contemplating what I ever did wrong in the world. I’m a nice person,” he whined. “And now I’m being punished for loving my bed and having no coffee.”

With a questionable look, she started going down the stairs. “Who’s punishing you this early in the mor–Oh!” She finally realized what he was talking about when she took a glance at his messy and hurried appearance. With a small giggle, she decided to tell him. “You silly goose, it’s Saturday.”

“What?!” He lifted his head to look up at his mother, “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Why does this happen to me,” he stated with a sigh and laid there for a few until his back started to hurt. His mum gave him a sympathetic smile. “At least you’re up and ready for the day.”

He shook his head and said as he picked up his bag and phone that had landed a few inches from where he did. “I need coffee and a shower.”

His mum walked to the kitchen and started heating up the coffee pot. “I got you.”

Phil smiled. He loves his mum so much. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go take a shower, mister. When you are done, you are helping me set up for today’s dinner with the Howell’s.”

_ Dan’s POV _

The one thing that Dan hated the most about moving was the part where he had to unpack. There was just so much and only one of him. It wasn’t like his sister would bother to help. In fact, she would probably gloat on how she was already set and made twenty friends. Not really, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

With a glum sigh, he walked to the box labeled _Dan’s clothes_ and started to place most of what he didn’t do yesterday, which was basically his whole wardrobe. Luckily, his dad had hired someone to furnish the home a week before they moved to make it efficient. That was the only plus of the situation.

Four times. Four times they moved and every time he hated it because it lacked stability. As cliché as it sounded, he wanted a permanent home, not a house his family would move out of after a year.

“Danny.” He heard his sister teasingly call out, head peeping out of the open bedroom door. “How’s unpacking?”

“Dreadful,” he muttered as he tried stuffing in clothes into a drawer. Spoiler alert. It didn’t all fit. His frustration made him partly ignore the fact that she called him that horrid nickname. “Why. Won’t. It. Fit.” Dan sighed. “I give up.”

Kate walked into the room and rolled her eyes. “The reason why it won’t fit is because it’s too much clothing.”

“Gee thanks. I didn’t notice at all.”

She walked to where he was. “Budge over. Let me help.” That made his cheers brighten up a bit. “Thanks, Katie.” 

“Don’t worry, bro.” She said as she reorganized his drawer, then grimaced. “Why is calling you ‘bro’ always weird?”  He shrugged and gestured to his pastel outfit. Dan felt extremely comfortable in wearing adorable clothing, full of pastel colors. It just felt like him. Calling him ‘bro’ really didn’t match.

“Maybe because it doesn’t fit my personality?” He commented as he moved to get the other box labeled _Dan’s shoes_. She nodded. “It doesn’t, but that’s a good thing. Right?”

“I suppose so,” Dan responded and sighed. Katie’s head looked up when he did. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” He asked, confused.

“Sigh. Why did you sigh?”

“I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

“Talk to me, you nerd.” Dan contemplated in speaking to her but decided not to.

“No.”

Kate shook her head and said, “Rude. Okay.”

He looked at her. “That was not rude. I was not rude.”

“If you say so.”

Dan stopped what he was doing and plopped on his bed. The only thing that he bothered in fixing up last night. “I’m so tired and it’s not even midday,” he whined slightly. Kate stopped and laid right next to him. “You have so many clothes. Consider yourself lucky. I have to go shopping for because I donated half of my wardrobe before we moved in.”

“We packed the same amount of boxes, Kate. There is no way you need more when we have the same amount.” He said in a deadpan voice. She shrugged. “Eh. Didn’t notice.”

“You need to control your addiction with shopping. Online and in real life.”

“But this time, I have an excuse, Dan. I overheard mum speaking to some woman. Apparently, she lives right in front of us and invited the whole family for dinner at her house, so in about an hour I am out.” Kate told him excitedly. At this point, Dan stopped listening to his sister. He was a great listener and all, but this surprised him. His parents never mentioned anything during dinner or breakfast, which was an hour ago. “On the ride here, we passed this clothing store and I saw what I like. When I looked them up online, I found out they have skirts and dresses with pockets!”

Dan blinked and his ears tune into what his sister was saying. “Wait. What?”

“I know right! Society is finally acknowledging that there must be pocket gender equality.”

“No no no. Not that. To the dinner thingy. We were invited to a dinner?” He asked her. In return, she nodded. “They never mentioned anything.”

“When do parents ever do? Maybe they forgot?”

“Or didn’t want me to know. Well, news flashing. I know fucking now.” Dan wasn’t mad necessarily. He was frustrated that his parents were now keeping things from Kate and him. “Would have been nice to know,” he said under his breath.

Kate glanced at him. “Oi. First, language. Second, they probably forgot, so calm down.”

“Aren’t you tired that they hide things from us? It’s not fair.” He crossed his arms together and pouted. His sister laughed at the sight. “You look like an angry puppy. Chill.”

“Shut up.”

“And I am tired of not knowing, but we really can’t do much. Mum and dad are stressed, with the move and everything.”

“And what about me?” This lead Kate to sigh. “What about you?” 

“Look, Dan. If they mention the dinner, just nod and smile.” She said, trying to avoid the previous conversation and started getting up. Dan wanted to protest and tell her that it still wasn’t fair, but maybe it was just best to not say anything. “And if you want to come with me shopping, you are more than welcome to.”

He shook his head, as he felt the bed move. “Nah. I’ll just finish fixing and stuff.” He really wasn’t and she knew that, but it was the best he could think of.

“You know they are doing their best, right?” She said in a soft tone. _‘Of course,’_ he thought, but he didn’t respond. He only looked at his bedroom ceiling. “7 p.m. Dress nicely.”

“Got it,” he responded and closed his eyes. Dan heard her shut the door and he wanted to slap himself. She was trying to help, but he was being a brat. She didn’t deserve that.

Dan was just a pessimistic little shit who was slowly dying.

Every time he tries, he fails. He wanted to do better. For his mum, dad, sister, but it was just so tiring. Everything was tiring nowadays. Sleeping, walking, breathing.

He really wanted to be better. And he was, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late. Like three months late. I'M SORRY. I am hoping to upload more as it is summer holiday for me.  
> I really need a schedule for what days to update. Maybe Friday's or Saturday's.  
> Plz give kudos and comment. It would bring a smile to my face.
> 
> If you want updates and stuff, follow me on twitter. While you are at it, follow my Tumblr, which is just be being a lame aesthetic wannabe Tumblr user. But it is pretty.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr for phan and aesthetics: marveloustarget.tumblr.com  
> My twitter because why not: @marveloustarget


End file.
